Knowing
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose William Dawes Elementary school to witness a Time capsule being opening, little does the he know that a series of events have been foretold by a single child are coming true.Knowing/Doctor Who crossover Spoiler from the Knowing AU


**Title:** Knowing  
**Author:** Goldensunsheba  
**Series:** Doctor who/Knowing (Movie)  
**Pairing:** Doctor/Rose, Caleb/Abby (Slight)  
**Rating:** Rated T for violence and senseless destruction of stuff.  
**Summary:** The Doctor takes Rose William Dawes Elementary school to witness a Time capsule being opening, little does the he know that a series of events have been foretold by a single child are coming true.

**Disclaimer:** Yep I don't own any of it. All characters belong to either the BBC 1 or Columbia Pictures. But I want you all the picture David Tennant and Nicolas Cage in the same movie together...Yep I just drooled; did you?

**Authors Note:** AU, completely a totally and AU, oh there will be some mentions of Torchwood and Unit. Also takes place before Doomsday. Spoilers of Knowing so don't read if you haven't seen the movie or want to see it.

**Chapter one:**

She stands there standing away from the other children staring out at the fields. She's been like that the whole recess none of the other kids bother playing with her she seems to ignore them anyways. The bell rings but she is incoherent to it. She stays behind listening...Listening to the whispering. She wonders why no one else can hear it...it's so loud and clear in her mind.

"Lucinda!" shouts the teacher. But Lucinda ignores her still listening to them, "Lucinda! It's time to come in!"

The whispering stops and she turns to the teacher. She hasn't blinked in a while and when she does she feels tears in her eyes. She wipes them clean and nods to the teacher and walks in with her. Miss Taylor watches Lucinda carefully as they head back to class together.

____

"Now class today we will announce the winner of the time capsule idea, the winner just so happens to be one of our very classmates," Miss Taylor stood in front of her class who watched intently wanting to know what they were going to do for the Time capsule, "Lucinda Embry would you care to explain your idea was chosen by the staff," Miss Taylor and the other students turned to her awaiting her reply.

"Uhm..." she looked away shyly. She hadn't acted this way before but Miss Taylor figured maybe something was wrong at home.

"Lucinda suggested that we all contribute a picture of what we think the future will look like," Miss Taylor grabbed paper from her desk and started to hand it out to the children, "You'll have fifteen minutes to draw and color in your pictures." Miss Taylor smiled at the children and as she passed Lucinda she could swear the child couldn't wait to dive into it. She smiled at the enthusiasm.

Lucinda had started writing. She wasn't drawing she was writing, numbers...Numbers entered her mind and all she could do was write them down. They whispered, they kept telling her the numbers to write down. Faster she was running out of time.

"Alright, times up," Miss Taylor collected the drawings from each student and then reached Lucinda's desk, "Lucinda you were suppose to draw," she took the paper from the young girl who looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm not finished!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry Lucinda time's up we have to get the class going," she mixed the paper with the others and Lucinda stared at the papers. Only a few more numbers....she had to get them out...

___

The whispering didn't stop at the end of the day either, she held onto her yellow balloon and gazed at the other children. She paid no attention to what they were saying she just knew that the numbers would be buried and someone would find them. The whispers told her that, but she still had to finish the last numbers. Where...could she put them...?

After the ceremony Miss Taylor looked up at her students and noticed Lucinda was missing. And a strange man was standing in the forest in the distance watching her. As she blinked the man disappeared and she noticed Lucinda's balloon a drift of the school.

"Lucinda?" Miss Taylor looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen, "Has anyone seen Lucinda?" The children looked at each other and shrugged. One child raised her hand.

"I saw her head inside Miss Taylor!" she called.

___

It was dark now and police were searching the vicinity calling out for the missing child. Miss Taylor was among them inside were they had last seen her, "Lucinda!" she called out, "Lucinda?" still no reply. She went down stairs under the gym near the storage room and stopped abruptly when she thought she heard scratching. She turned to the door and pulled it open to find poor Lucinda looking nearly exhausted. The tips of her figures were covered and blood and she looked up at Miss Taylor.

"I'm finished..." her hands were shaking uncontrollable as Miss Taylor looked at the door. There scratched into the door was the last numbers Lucinda wanted to get out. The last numbers she claimed the whispers told her. But what did they mean?

__

50 years later

__

The park was pretty much empty that evening except for one man digging through the garbage can. A wind came up from nowhere and the man lifted his head hearing a strange noise. He squinted his eyes, he could swear something was appearing right in front of him and he was right the figure of a blue Police Public Call Box appeared right before his eyes. He backed up in horror and dashed out of the park vowing never to smoke whatever he had smoked earlier on today.

The box settled next to a park bench at a tall man walked out pulling on his trench coat, "Ah smell that air!" he shouted pleased with himself.

"It smells smoggy..." a voice behind him replied, a young blond hair woman followed him out of the blue box and closed the door behind her, "Where are we? Looks like Massachusetts," she said looking around.

"Lexington Massachusetts to be precise!" he replied happily, "Good old 21st century, 2009." He sniffed the air, "Quiet smoggy, but that good old America for you."

"I'd better call Mum and tell her we're in the same century, Doctor where are you going?" she had just pulled out her mobile as the Doctor ran off to explore.

"Stay here Rose, just having a look around," he called back as he disappeared into the night. Rose Tyler sighed and went back to her mobile. She dialled up the number and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" a voice answered over the phone and Rose smiled.

"Hey Mum it's me," Rose replied slipping off her jacket, it was rather warm this evening.

"Rose, where are you? Did he leave you? Are you coming home?" muttered her mother over the phone. Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Mum calm down, I just called to say I'm in Lexington Massachusetts," she replied, "Same century and all."

"The States!? Sweet heart you be careful there, lots of crime down there. Listen while you're there mind shopping for your old mum?"

"Mum, I'm not here for shopping the Doctor is not some tour guide, there is probably a life threatening alien trying to invade the United States of America, or maybe steal up our resources, it's not like he'd take me on a field trip Mum," Rose replied rolling her eyes as she turned to see the Doctor appear with a big grin on his face.

"Aw I'm sure afterwards you could shop a bit..." Jackie Tyler told her daughter slightly pleading her to go shopping.

"I've got to go, Love you Mum," Rose hung up her mobile and looked at the Doctor, "So what's our mission."

"Follow me Rose Tyler," He grinned as he spun around leading her away from the Tardis. He stopped and pointed across the street to William Dawes Elementary school.

"I am not being a lunch lady again!" Rose moaned loudly.

"No, Rose you'll be my teachers aide, but this time it's something historical I want to show you!" he lead her closer to the school and stood before a grate.

"I'll be wha..." she was stopped in mid sentence as she bumped into him and she glanced down at the grate, "A Time capsule?"

"Brilliant right? Two days from now these children will get to witness what children 50 years ago thought the world would be like right now!" he shouted excitedly.

"Doctor...a Time capsule...all of time and space to show me and you take me to the opening of a time capsule...why?" Rose looked less amused at him.

"Well the Tardis brought us here for a reason, soooo... I figured we may as well take in some history," the Doctor replied, "Besides you don't have to be a lunch lady this time," he winked at her.

"I was wrong you are like a tour guide..." she muttered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the Tardis, "How are we going about this?"

"Just trust me Rose Tyler, I've got everything planned out," He grinned leaving the time capsule alone, "It'll be exciting."

"Highly doubt that..." Rose replied they hadn't looked back to notice a mysterious man standing on the time capsule watching them as they left. Knowing what was about to happen.

____

**Authors Note:** My writing is a bit rusty but it'll get better I assure you. Anyway that concludes the first chapter feel free to review. No flames though cause you will be fired...out of a cannon into the sun. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
